Seth's Imprint
by sweetsouthernsongbird
Summary: Seth imprints, but knows the best thing for them both is to let her go...at least for a while. The imprint might mean you've found your soulmate, but timing is still everything.


**Seth's Imprint**

 **AN:** Of course, I don't own anything except the plot line. This was my response to several Bella/Seth one-shots I've seen. I liked them, but I think a certain aspect of imprinting is often overlooked. The timeline is slightly skewed, just FYI. Hope you like it. Also, another quick note at the bottom about my Leah one-shot.

* * *

 _"She's coming home."_ That was Seth's most dominate thought for the past week. He knew it as surely as the he knew the sun would rise in the morning. There had never been a doubt in his mind that his mate would return to him, not even when she left without a word to anyone else. Seth always knew. The moment his future was laid out for him would forever be ingrained in his mind.

Seth had seen Bella not too long after his first phase, but he didn't meet her eyes until the day of his father's funeral. She had just arrived with Charlie to the Clearwater home after leaving the graveside. He was sitting on the porch giving his mom a moment to herself before people started to arrive. Seth heard the patrol car doors shut and glanced up to see who it was. He caught her eyes and was instantly grounded and whole. It was everything and more than he had seen and heard from other imprinted wolves. Seth saw firsts and kids and just LIFE. He heard Bella's silent gasp and knew that she knew. With a slight curl on her lips, she shook her head mouthing later.

The remainder of the day they gave each other silent reassurances while never actually speaking. As Bella and Charlie were leaving for the evening, she pulled Seth into hug and whispered, "Tomorrow night, my house," into his ear. With a slight nod, he let her go, instinctively knowing to keep a lock-down on the imprint at the moment.

For her part, Bella was slightly, okay majorly, freaking out! She never expected to be an imprint—she wasn't native, but apparently fate and the Ancestors didn't care. Seth Clearwater was her soulmate. She had seen it in his eyes, same as he. But she wasn't ready for it. Not at all. Bella was finally moving on from Edward. She was finally safe after the Pack's take down of Victoria and Laurent. She had just graduated and was going to finally break free of her past in Forks. Bella didn't know what she would do and where she would go, but she knew she wouldn't fully heal surrounded by the Cullen's memories. She told Seth tomorrow night to give herself time and space to think, but a deadline so she couldn't procrastinate.

He didn't know how he did it, but Seth managed to get by everyone and keep his thoughts silent about Bella being his imprint. He could smell her sweet strawberry scent before he walked out to the forest into the Swans' backyard. Seth knew in his gut that their imprint was different. His wolf must have known that his mate didn't need the possessive and overly protective caveman that wolves tended to be. He couldn't help, but breakout in a sweet grin, though. There was his future sitting and waiting for him on the back steps. He would endure, because he knew the life that awaited them when the time was right.

"Bella, hey!" Seth waved, still grinning adorably.

"Seth," she breathed out, not sure she was ready for this conversation.

He sat down close to her side, warming her with his supernatural body heat, and hugged her close to him. They both silently sighed, feeling the ever present pull ease. Bella closed her eyes and steeled herself for what she was about to do.

"Please let me get this out before you say anything," she started, waiting for his nod before continuing, "I know you imprinted on me, Seth. And, I know what it means. But we both know I'm not ready for this—not after everything that's happened. Honestly, I don't think you are either. We both need time to heal and find out who we are. I'm not denying the imprint. I wouldn't do that to us, no matter how unprepared I am. But you're only 15 and just lost your father. You're family needs you. You need them and the pack to adjust to your new normal as a wolf. I need to let go of the hurt and anger surrounding the Cullen's. I need to get away from the memories haunting me everywhere I go."

Bella had tears building in her eyes and her breath hitched, causing Seth to let out a rumbling growl that helped calm her down.

"I'm trying Seth; I'm finally trying to live again. Not just clinging to what could have been and a life built on what I've realized were lies. But I can't stay right now. Please understand! I really believe we'll be better for the space and time, we take to ourselves."

Seth could tell she was working herself up again, so he pulled her into his lap, rocking her and gently soothing his big, warm hand over her back.

"Sshh, Bella. It's okay, baby. I know. Sshh," He whispered in her ear over and over. Bella finally pulled away, looking into his eyes, seeing the truth in his words there.

"Bella wolves give their imprints what they need. It is instinct to want to provide and protect, but I can feel you need this. Don't get me wrong, I feel the imprint just as strongly as the others. But we're different; I knew it from the beginning. So I'll be here working on what I need to, while you are out there becoming the wonderful person I know you'll be. But please, please don't shut me out. Call or text or email. Send postcards or carrier pigeons, whatever you can, but let me know you're okay."

Bella stared at him with wide eyes, thinking that maybe he didn't really need to grow up as much as she thought. Jacob was her best friend and she thought he knew her better than anyone, but he would never understand or let her go without a huge fight. She never felt more for Jake than friendship or familial love, despite his best efforts. Now Bella knew why. She could see the understanding in Seth's eyes, along with the pleading. She was nodding, before she realized it.

"I promise, Seth." They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, understanding that their life that was to come would come in its own time.

The two parted ways with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Seth walked home on two legs, really thinking about what he needed to accomplish and how to protect Bella while she was away. He was the man of the house now. He needed to make sure his mom and sister was being taken care of. He was a new wolf with new duties to his tribe, as well as his family. He wanted to be able to provide for his and Bella's family in the future, so he knew that he needed to focus school. Seth knew college away was probably off the table, but online courses were available most places. Jobs were scarce on the Rez, well in the area really, but Sam having his own construction company practically guaranteed the wolves some work. He knew that the Pack couldn't find out about the imprint yet. They would butt in and end up guilting Bella into staying, not to mention the hell Jacob would cause. He was really someone who needed to move on and imprint. No matter how many times Bella told Jacob she didn't feel the same, he persisted and clung to the belief that she would one day. Seth was starting to realize that their time apart would be a defining time in their lives and relationship.

Bella spent the next day's making plans. Charlie spent a lot of time at the Clearwater's helping Sue in any way he could. He and Harry had been friends their entire lives. Charlie felt it was his duty and his way of honoring his friend to look after the family. It made things easier for Bella. She was able to pack the little she was taking with her and close out her bank accounts in Forks without the busybodies hounding Charlie for gossip. She was able to open a post office box, so she could send things to Seth. Luckily, the elderly Postmaster wasn't one for gossip or prying. Once Bella was finally ready, she took a ride down to the Rez with her dad the night before leaving. She had decided to leave letters for her dad and Jacob. She would email her mom right before leaving, knowing Renee would read it about when Charlie got his letter and she was long gone. She wouldn't do that to Seth though. He knew, but she wouldn't hurt him with not saying goodbye. Bella knew no matter how much it was needed, the time apart would be hard and that was without them really knowing each other. It would get worse and, as much as Bella was starting to second guess it; one look at Seth righted her thinking.

Before the night ended, Seth and Bella were able to steal a few moments to themselves. Bella handed him an envelope with the mailbox key and a paper with her contact information on it. She told him she would be gone by morning, but would contact him as soon as possible. Seth promised to send all his information in return before sleeping. He told her the Pack didn't know, which she figured by the lack of attention.

"I'm not ashamed Bella; please don't ever think I am. I just know that between the Pack, the Elders, and Jake, you wouldn't get to leave," he told her kissing her forehead.

Bella's lips curled into a small smile, as she softly shook her head, "You're already taking care of me, Seth. I might not be ready for the imprint, but I could never be ashamed or disappointed in having you for a mate."

With that, she kissed his cheek and ran to meet Charlie at the car. The next morning Bella left not long after her dad left for work. She left the letters on the table and drove off with just a general direction in mind. Bella traveled for a month or so, refusing to tell her parents where she was. She had gotten a new phone and number not long after leaving. Only Charlie, Renee, and Seth had it, but she and Seth rarely spoke on the phone. She kept her promise of letters and postcards and emails. Seth never knew exactly where she was, but once she found a place to stay long term, he had a good idea of the general area. Over the years, they had really learned each other inside out. They shared their lives even while remaining apart and never seeing each other.

Bella found a job a bakery in a small coastal town in California. She had wandered into a quaint, little bakery one day as she was passing through. She immediately loved it and the owner Celia even more. The older lady reminded Bella of her Grandmother Marie. Within an hour, Celia had gently coaxed Bella into opening up. She wasn't able to tell the real story, but enough that Celia got the majority of it. She knew Bella was recovering from heartbreak and betrayal. Bella also told her about Seth in not so many words; they belonged together, but the timing was off. After learning that she loved to cook and was used to making large quantities, a necessity with the Pack, Celia offered Bella a job.

Bella settled into her new job and town. She slowly began to heal under the motherly hands of Celia and constant contact with Seth. Celia knew that Bella would one day return home, so she encouraged her to take classes at the local community college. Bella finally gave in and signed up for business courses. She wanted to own a bakery just like Celia's one day. She made a few friends. No one really close, but Bella was able to go out and have fun every now and then. So she worked and learned from Celia, went to classes, and got to know Seth. Her life was far from perfect, but it was what she needed.

Seth shook his head focusing back on the job at hand. He and the Pack had put the finishing the finishing touches on the house he had built on the Rez. It was larger than most houses in the area, but still had a cozy feel. He was painting the master bedroom, as he zoned out thinking about the fallout of Bella leaving.

Charlie had arrived home that afternoon, not thinking much of Bella's missing truck. That was until he saw the letters propped up on the table. He was upset at first, understandably. After a couple beers and re-reading the letter, he began to calm down. He showed up at the Black's house noticeably sad to give Jacob the letter. Charlie left heading to see Sue and take his mind off his missing daughter. He had tried to call her immediately after calming down, but the number was already disconnected. He just hoped his Bells contacted him soon.

Jacob took it far worse. There in his letter Bella had laid out for him very plainly that he would never be anything more than a friend or a brother. She thanked him for his love and friendship and for not giving up on her when she wanted to give up on herself. Jacob ran out of the house, phasing instantly and heading into the forest. The pain filled howl caused all the wolves to phase in on high alert. While there was no love lost for Bella with some of the wolves, they all felt bad for Jacob, even though it had long been obvious to everyone, but him that Bella would never feel the same. Sam, who had found Bella that terrible night, and Leah, who understood being stuck in a place surrounded by bad memories, both sent her well wishes and safe travels. Seth focused his thoughts sending Jacob sympathy, which was truly genuine. He also fought the growls that threatened to surface at Jake's less than decent thoughts. Bella was his imprint, whether they were currently together or not. He quickly phased out using some excuse about important homework.

It really wasn't an excuse. Seth had spoken to his guidance counselor about what was needed to graduate early. It generally wasn't done, but Seth had a solid plan that even the counselor saw the benefits of. No one knew besides him and the school. He told the counselor that he didn't want to tell anyone until they got everything set up and knew he could handle the extra work. Seth had learned to carve and make traditional Quileute furniture from his father. He would test out of as many classes as possible and start taking business courses online. He had always done extremely well in school, so it shouldn't be a problem to get done quickly. Everyone just thought he was pulling extra credit for missing so many days after phasing and his father's passing.

Seth spent every awaking moment working toward his future with his imprint. He took early morning patrols and got to school early to finish any remaining homework and get ahead on that day's work. After school, he worked for Sam on whatever project was going on at the moment. He was always home for dinner with his mom and spent the evening before bed with Bella's words. As much as the imprint pulled him to her, it was her words and person shining through that made him miss her. Made him love her. It was never explicitly said by either, but it was understood.

Seth ended up graduating a year early with an Associate's degree in business. To say everyone were surprised was an understatement, but the proud look on Sue's face and in Bella's voice was worth the extra work and a few sleepless nights. The Pack was finally starting to see that Seth wasn't baby Clearwater any longer. He was a becoming a man. One that he hoped Bella would always take pride in and love. Shortly, after graduating he opened Clearwater Creations out of his garage. He had steadily built up stock over the years and had showcased some of his carving skills through the houses the Pack had worked on. Seth had even set up a website to sell across the country. His hand carved items sold quickly and he soon out grew the small garage.

Over the five years that Bella had been gone, Seth had become well known and respected for his business and tribal work. And now, it was time for his imprint to return. He could feel Bella's longing and love through their bond. It didn't happen all the time, but really strong emotions came across. He wasn't sure if Bella could feel his emotions, but some of her letters reflected that she might. The pull had gotten stronger in the previous months, almost to the point of pain, but in the last week it had lessened. Seth knew she was on her way home. No one else knew. Bella hadn't told anyone, not even him. It was one reason why he had worked tirelessly finishing the house—Bella would soon be there to make it a home.

The following Saturday found everyone on the beach like normal. Their group had grown over the years to include new imprints, and even a couple children. Seth was enjoying the playful atmosphere and just relaxing after a long day of work when he felt it—that awareness of his soulmate nearby. He took a deep breath inhaling her sweet, tantalizing scent that floated on the breeze. Without realizing, he had jumped up effectively halting the surrounding activity. Everyone was on full alert as he turned his whole body toward the path leading to the car park. Suddenly Seth started walking, ignoring everyone's questions. Then, they saw a small figure running full speed off of the darkened path. Bella threw herself at Seth as he stepped out of the main bonfire circle. Everyone watched mesmerized and confounded as Seth engulfed her in his arms, planting a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Bella" "Seth" they whispered together before getting lost in each other again.

"I knew you were coming. I could feel you getting closer," he rasped as they again pulled back for air.

"I promised I'd be back and it just felt like time. Please tell me, I'm not too late," she gazed up at him tears filling her eyes.

"Never, baby. I told you, always. I'll always be waiting for you."

"No, no more waiting. I'm back for good and I couldn't leave again if I tried. Seth, I love you. I've loved you for so long. I'm sorry it took so long for me to return."

Seth gently wiped away the tears from Bella's cheeks. Placing a soft kiss on her lips, he replied, "No apologies, baby. We knew it would take time. Now, I'm never letting you leave. Marry me Bella. I love you, my mate, my best friend, my partner. Marry me?"

Still wrapped tightly in his strong arms, she whispered, "Yes!"

Seth reached in his pocket, pulling out an antique ring that he had bought and carried for quite a while, and dropped to one knee. He reverently kissed her finger before sliding it into place. The he rose with a triumphant grin and kissed her like she was the most precious thing in the world. And she was—Bella, his soulmate, was the center of his universe. Everything in the last five years had been preparing him to be the man she needed, just like her last five years had prepared her for him. Finally breaking the kiss and resting their foreheads together, they enjoyed the completeness of being together again.

Then the silence was broken. Questions were thrown at them fast and furious, each more demanding than the last. When Bella had enough, she placed her fingers in her mouth letting out a lot shrill whistle, which immediately halted the questions. She and Seth gave everyone an exasperated look before motioning them to sit.

"I imprinted on Bella the day of Dad's funeral. We both knew we weren't ready to fully embrace the imprint, but we weren't denying it either. We needed to get ourselves together, grow up, and heal. We wouldn't have been able to do that with everyone butting into our business. So, Bella left to finally allow herself to heal and become who she was meant to be. I put all my effort into growing up and becoming the man I wanted and was meant to be. We stayed in touch and learned each other inside out in a way that we don't believe would've been possible if she had stayed. I knew it was time for her to come home. I've felt the pull become stronger over the last few months, but this past week it started to lessen. Now, my mate is home and has agreed to marry me!"

The blinding smile on Bella and Seth's face was undeniable. There would be more questions and some arguments over the situation, but one thing was clear. Seth's imprint had come home for good!

* * *

 **AN:** Okay, so quick note about Leah in Heat. I had one reviewer say something about Alex's age, bc it just said he was a pup. That one-shot was written for someone who wanted the guy a lot younger than Leah. As I was writing, I imagined Leah at like 19/20 and Alex at 16—not a huge difference or illegal. To me, pup is a relative term and just means he was one of the last to phase. So to whoever it was that said it was gross, there you go.


End file.
